The following disclosure relates to a semiconductor device and method of manufacturing the same.
A modern integrated circuit (IC) contains millions or even billions of transistors, which are utilized for amplifying or switching electronic signals, etc. Performance and yield of the IC is dependent upon matching physical and electronic properties of the transistors. As the minimum gate length of the transistors continues to scale in advanced technology nodes, variation substrate properties, transistor dimensions, doping concentration, etc., can create an electronic mismatch between transistors within the IC. These effects can degrade device performance and reduce yield of the IC.
A multitude of separate processing operations are used in semiconductor manufacturing to form the structural features of transistors of the IC. Fluctuations within any of these processing operations can lead to variations in the physical and electronic properties of the transistors. These processing operations include mask alignment, optical lithography, etching, implanting dopants, layer depositions, etc.